Lisa Williams
Lisa Williams is one of the employees of Project Solace, she is also the first government approved super hero, that's co-operating with the local authorities to stop super-powered crimes. Her alias for that is Rakshak or Guardian in Hindi. Her role at Project Solace is helping manage security, with her previous training as a police detective. Appearance Lisa is short and stocky, and during training she's often noted for her muscular build - instead of her technique which she admits is sloppy at best. She usually has her long hair tied up in a bun on the top-rear of her head, with her bangs swept to the sides. She has four earrings, three on her right ear and one on her left. She's very typically "Indian" in her facial features, larger prominent features, with darker skin. rakshak2.jpg rakshakarmor.jpg Personality In a casual environment, Lisa is very much a Virgo and likes to plan ahead, and gets stressed out when people do things spontaneously. However, she's able to keep a level head in dangerous situations, such as when she's working as Rakshak, or during the debacle at the fundraiser. Regardless of her fitness level, which is to say - the pinnacle of Human fitness - she gets extremely embarrassed when people put too much emphasis on her body. She's very self conscious of her appearance, and particular her wide hips. She's seen to enjoy food, and eats a fair amount due to her powers increasing her metabolism, as well as just how often she works out. She prefers desserts over actual meals, but comments on diabetes running in her family, so she instead dreams of ice cream instead of having it. The joke is of course, she can't get sick, so she would never get diabetes. She tends to be too trusting of people, or seeing only the good in people especially when they are taking advantage of her - such is the case of Rakshak, where they (the doctors, and her local MP) convinced her to take on the responsibility of being the first legal superhero when there are folks whose powers are much stronger than hers. Powers/Abilities Lisa has the power to regenerate on her own, depending on the extent of her injuries. Example: Small cuts and bruises will heal in minutes, where as a near-fatal wound would take longer. She is also a couple factors stronger than even strong men and women. She's able to benchpress several hundred pounds, and destroy walls with ease. However, her powers are still limited in the grand spectrum of super powers in this world so Lisa uses the suit that Project Solace designed for her that uses neuro-sensors to execute commands on the suit for her. The suit has blast augmented punching, integrated grappling hooks in the wrists and hips, and shock absorbing boots. It's also equipped with an articulated kevlar vest, and a decorative chest cover that is a tribute to a saree. Her helmet has a flashlight on the crown-area to also be a tribute to growing up in a Hindu family. She cannot use the grappling hooks to swing like Spider-Man, because the suit isn't made to counteract high levels of G-Force, and it would cause her to black out at high levels. The hooks are mostly to catch her from falling, or bring items or people towards her. History Relationships